Madd Dogg’s Rhymes
Madd Dogg’s Rhymes ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die von Jeffrey „OG Loc“ Cross in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge right (OG Loc ist mit seinem Eimer und Feudel in der Toilette vom Burger Shot unterwegs. Er guckt kurz um sich und scheint nachzugucken, ob jemand im Raum ist, er bemerkt keinen) * Jeffrey „OG Loc“ Cross: Hey, hey, hey, ich bin OG Loc, Homie, und ich werd jetzt mal ein bisschen Dampf machen und zwar so... Hey yo, when I come through up in the place / Yo don’t want me to call with a gun in your face... I feel it harder / Than anybody in the world could do / Just like a... (Hey yo, wenn ich aufkreuze, hast du keinen Bock mich zu rufen mit einer Waffe an deiner Birne / Ich spür’s heftiger / Als jeder andere auf der Welt / Wie ein...) (die Toilettentür hinter ihm öffnet sich und ein Mann kommt raus, bleibt kurz stehen und guckt OG in die Augen) * Mann: Das ist ja sauschlecht. Verdammt! (der Mann geht und CJ kommt) * OG Loc: Verdammt – das war scheiße! * Carl „CJ“ Johnson: Hey, wie läuft’s, Loc? * OG Loc: Hey Carl, wie läuft’s bei dir? (CJ kontrolliert im Spiegel sein Aussehen) * CJ: Mann, hast du mal dran gedacht, dir einen Schreiberling zu suchen, der dir bei dem Scheiß hilft? * OG Loc: Schon. Aber wen? * CJ: Shit, ich bin nicht in der Rap-Szene unterwegs. Ist nicht mein Ding. Aber wir müssen uns was einfallen lassen, Mann. * OG Loc: Wir wär’s, wenn ich Leute für mich schreiben lasse, aber die wissen gar nichts davon? * CJ: Was? * OG Loc: Könnte sein, dass ich gerade einen Ghostwriter für mich gefunden habe. Ich werd der Reciter, All Nighter, All Righter! Madd Doggs Versbuch! Aus seiner Bude in den Hügeln. * CJ: Madd Doggs Versbuch? * OG Loc: Du hast gesagt, du hilfst mir, Carl. Komm schon, Mann. Ich bin heiß, like fire, all nighter, when I kick it, I feel I hit it... (Ich bin heiß wie Feuer, mach die ganze Nacht durch, wenn ich um mich tret, spür ich, dass ich getroffen hab...) * CJ: Hey, ich werd alles tun, Homie. Das schwöre ich. Okay? (in der Bar spielt ein Mann ein Konsolenspiel) * Security-Mann: Unglaublich. Wie konnte Refractions das vermasseln? Tanner, du bist so scheiße! (beim Burger Shot) * CJ: Hey, Loc, ich hab das, was du haben wolltest. * OG Loc: Hombre, du bist eiskalt! * CJ: Hey, wir sehen uns. * OG Loc: Peace, Homie! Mission miniatur|„OG Loc“ im Burger Shot Fahr zu Madd Doggs Bude oben in den Mulholland-Hügeln. Am besten ist es, du nimmst die Einfahrt südlich des Vinewood-Sign in Hollywood-Style, um direkt zum Hintereingang zu gelangen. Innen drinnen gibt es eine Menge Wächter, die im Haus ihre Runden ziehen, und auf das gesamte Anwesen aufpassen. Sie dürfen dich nicht sehen, also musst du dich vorteilhaft bewegen. Du solltest keine Schusswaffen einsetzen, da sonst die Leibwachen auf dich aufmerksam werden und das Risiko steigt, dass du bei dieser Mission stirbst. Sie alle haben auf dem Radar einen roten Pfeil, du weißt also, wo ein Wachmann ist und wo nicht. Zeigt der rote Pfeil zum Beispiel nach Süden, guckt der Leibwächter auch nur nach Süden und wird dich nicht sehen, wenn du im Westen rumtigerst. Der erste Wachmann steht im Eingangsbereich. Ihn kannst du mit einem Messer problemlos von hinten die Kehle durchschneiden. Raum Nummer 2 ist der Schwimmbecken-Bereich. Hier patrouilliert ein Mann. Du kannst dich in den Schatten der Säulen verstecken, um zum nächsten Zimmer zu gelangen. Es ist ein Flur, wo sich ein Personenschützer befindet. Auch er wird schießen, wenn er dich sieht, also seh zu, dass du in ein Zimmer links kommst, wo ein Schattenbereich ist. Dein Anzeigepfeil auf dem Radar färbt sich im Übrigen blau bzw. grau, wenn du für die Wächter „unsichtbar“ bist. Raum Nummer drei ist die Bar, in der sich zwei von ihnen hier finden lassen. Geh einfach geduckt am Bartresen und dem Sofa vorbei. Du bist jetzt nur noch wenige Meter vom Versbuch entfernt. Benutze links den Raum mit den Platten, um dich von hinten an den letzten Wachposten ranzuschleichen und ihn dann zu töten. Den Weg raus musst du dir selbst überlegen: Entweder ballerst du mit einer aufgesammelten Waffe los oder du pirscht dich wieder überall dran vorbei. Im Wohnzimmer von Madd Dogg, den Gang runter, befindet sich nebenbei gesagt eine schallgedämpfte Pistole zum Aufsammeln. Bring das Buch nun zu OG Loc zurück, der sich immer noch im Burger Shot die Hände wund schuftet. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn man stirbt oder verhaftet wird. Handy-Gespräch Trivia * Die Sätze „Unglaublich. Wie konnte Refractions das vermasseln? Tanner, du bist so scheiße!“ sind eine Anspielung auf die „Driver-Reihe“. „Refractions“ parodiert den Entwickler von Driver, Reflections Interactive, und „Tanner“ ist der Protagonist der ersten „Driver“-Teile. * Einige Elemente, wie zum Beispiel Schleichen, Verstecken und nichtsahnende Gegner von hinten angreifen und mit einer Attacke töten, sind von „Manhunt“ übernommen wurden. en:Madd Dogg's Rhymes es:Madd Dogg's Rhymes pl:Madd Dogg (misja 1) Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:OG-Loc-Missionen Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia